We Found Love
by RKORhodes
Summary: What happens when someone unintentionally distracts Cody from everything, and will this beauty be the center of his attention? CANDY.
1. Randy Orton

**Hello, WWE fans! (: I've made a really long story to share with you all. Here's all the info you need to know about it. **

**1) It's slash. The pairing is Randy/Cody.**

**2) Possible smut in later chapters.  
**

**3) This story is all in Cody's POV. (:**

**Since this is the first chapter, it's going to be shorter than the rest, just because... :P Hope you all like it! (:  
**

We Found Love

Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the windows of the classroom I was in at Indian Creek High.

"Alright, class. You may partner up for this assignment. Go to page 77 and complete problems 1-15. This will be due at the end of the hour and I expect it to be completed," the algebra teacher, Mrs. Alan, announced.

I really didn't socialize at school, so I had nobody to work with. I was quiet and always an overachiever. With a sigh, I grabbed a textbook and turned to the assigned page. I picked up my pencil as I read the problem.

I didn't want to solve it. A smack of realization hit me. Maybe this is why girls don't like me. They see me as a nerd.

I sighed again, and put my hand on my forehead.

"Everybody, could I have your attention please? This is the new kid, Randy Orton. He'll be in this class for the remainder of the year," Mrs. Alan declared.

"Hey," a low, male voice said.

The guy walked over to the seat across from me. It was the new kid, Randy.

"What's your name?" Randy asked.

"Cody Garrett Runnels, but some people call me Cody Rhodes," I replied, nervously.

Nobody ever wanted to talk to me. But knowing that this guy was willing to made me feel a little better.

"You're... cute, Cody," Randy breathed. "Real cute."

I was never used to anybody calling me cute. But why was a guy saying this to me?  
I felt my face get warmer, and I was probably blushing by now.

"Thanks," I replied.

I couldn't even focus on my work. This guy was sure as hell going to be a distraction.

"Cody, oh Cody," Randy teased. "Are you a smart boy?"

"Yeah," I said.

"We'll see about that," Randy stated.

I wonder what he means by that.

(Next day at school)

I walked into the commons at my school, waiting to go to algebra.

"Hey," a familiar voice whispered into my ear.

A shiver went down my spine in shock.

"Would you mind if I walked with you to class?" Randy asked.

"No, not at all," I replied, smiling.

"Good, good," Randy mumbled.

Randy and I walked up the stairs, and then went down a few hallways to get to our class.  
He stopped outside of the classroom, by a row of lockers. He looked down on me, his eyes meeting mine. I was confused about what I felt. Was I attracted to Randy? I'm straight though, aren't I?

Randy snapped me out of my thoughts by instinctively wrapping his arms around my waist, hugging me. I was in complete shock. He pulled out of the hug and gave a quick peck to my lips.

I was bewildered. Did he just kiss me or am I dreaming? I think I was ... lovestruck.

(After school)

I walked to my locker and found Randy waiting there. Nobody was in sight. Randy walked so that he was positioned behind me, placing his arms around me, and he whispered, "I like you."

My heart rate sped up. I didn't know why. Wait, maybe I did. Maybe I have feelings for him.

I turned around to face him, and as soon as I did, his lips met mine for about a second, but only because I pulled away.

"Randy, I'm not gay," I said.

"Kissing me won't make you gay, babe," Randy replied. "Just imagine kissing someone other than me."

I've never kissed anybody before, so this was a little nerve wracking.

He pulled me closer to him, his lips meeting mine once again. For a moment, he was kissing me, but I wasn't kissing back. I suddenly didn't care what anyone would think or if this would make me gay or not. I kissed him back. His hands were running through my short, chestnut brown hair.

He deepened the kiss, putting a little tongue action into it. Our tongues entangled, fighting for dominance.

We finally pulled away for much needed air.

"Cody... You're so hot," Randy smirked.

His eyes seemed to darken. They darkened with lust, need.

But, Randy wasn't finished yet. He began to kiss my neck, and then ran his tongue from a trail from the base of my neck to my bottom lip.

Maybe I was a little too excited. "R-Randy, let's not do this at school."

"Can't wait any longer. I need you, Codes. Right now," Randy huskily said.

He had nicknamed me "Codes." No one has ever called me that. But when he said it, it was such a turn on that I, too, felt the need to do things to Randy that I'd never imagine doing to anybody else.


	2. WARNING: SMUT!

(Randy's house) 

As soon as we both entered the house, Randy closed the door and locked it.  
"Cody. I barely know you but the effect you have on me is indescribable. Intoxicating."  
He pushed me down onto the couch, leaving hot kisses on my neck like he did earlier. He tugged at my shirt. I pulled it up over my head.

I followed him to the bedroom and we were on the bed now. 

His tongue traveled down my chest, my abs, and just above the happy trail. His fingers traced over my abs, moving downwards. I was completely aware of where he was heading to and I did not stop him. 

He removed my pants and looked at me, stroking my length. 

"Randyyyy," I moaned. 

"You like this?" Randy managed to let out. 

His fingers twisted around the base. "Yes, Randy. Oh yes," I moaned again.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good, Cody," Randy said.  
He thrust his hips forward to meet mine, grinding into my erection. I sped it up, my hands on his hips, increasing friction. 

He gave me another kiss. "Are you ready, Cody?" 

I nodded. 

"Eager, are we?" His low, husky voice wasn't helping my obvious problem. 

His hand stroked my cock slowly, moving in an up and down motion. I grew impatient, so I pushed him down so he was on his knees, brought my hips closer to him, and his mouth hooked onto me. I was pulling at the short hairs on his head as he licked. He started to suck. 

"Randy, holy shit. I think I'm gonna cum!" I yelled. 

"Cum for me, baby," Randy pleaded, sucking harder. 

It didn't take long until I released into his mouth. 

Once he was done, he started stripping his own clothes. He removed his pants and underwear, his cock slapping against his stomach. He took off his shirt, revealing his perfect tan body. He was muscular everywhere. 

He sat down on the bed, and I sat on his lap. I stroked his big, muscular thighs, getting closer to his spot. 

He almost pushed me off of him. "Get on all fours, Rhodes." He ordered. 

I did as I was told. Randy got behind me, and shoved his dick into me. 

"Just tell me if it hurts, ok baby? I don't want to hurt you," Randy said, lovingly. 

I didn't have time to respond because he was thrusting deeply into me. He thrusted hard and fast. 

"Feels. So. Good," I said in between breaths. 

He came and sighed in relief, pulling out of me. "Hey, um. We're kinda messy right now. Round two?" Randy winked. 

I nodded, and Randy took my hand, leading me to the shower. 

(The morning after) 

I woke up in a pair of strong arms. Randy's arms. Flashbacks of what went on last night raced through my mind. He had total power over me last night. My eyes fluttered open. Randy had deep lust in his eyes. "Codes, I want some breakfast. Make me some," Randy ordered huskily. 

He did not mean food. I got so excited. I could've imagined it, but seriously, I think I got what he meant. 

He pulled the sheets off of me, spread my legs apart, and came up to me, resting in between my legs. He kissed me. "Good morning baby." 

His body slid away from my face. He was now crouched over the lower half of my body, stroking my thighs. "You like this Codes?" 

"Y-yes," I managed to spit out. 

His hands got closer and closer to the throbbing flesh. 

"Cody, you're gonna make me breakfast. Good breakfast," Randy licked his lips.  
Those lips and that tongue desperately needed to be somewhere else right now, so I grabbed his head and forced it down to my cock. He sucked slowly, not too harshly. 

"Faster, Randy please," I begged. 

He picked up the pace, shoving it deeper into his mouth. 

"Like this?" Randy stopped abruptly, but only for a second, and his lips returned to the spot. 

"Go f-faster and harder," I pleaded. 

He sucked harder and faster. My hands gripped the short hair. 

He stopped again. "Like this, Cody? You like it? You better like it, you dirty, little slut," he growled. 

"Randy I'm gonna come for you baby," I nearly shouted. 

I released my load into his mouth. He did not gag once, taking all of it in like a pro.  
His mouth pulled off of me and he wiped off the remains. 

"That was an amazing breakfast. We should do this again sometime," Randy winked. 

"Thank you, Randy," I said. 

"You're thanking me? For what?" He asked. 

"For making all my wishes come true," I smiled. 

"Awe, Codes. You're such a cutie," Randy smiled back, pulling me in for a hug. 

He pulled away and kissed my forehead. 

"So now what?" I asked. "Do you want to cuddle and watch a movie?" 

"I don't cuddle, I only fuck. But anything for you. I'll cuddle the shit out of you," Randy laughed. "What movie did you want to see?" 

"I was thinking, uhh. The Notebook," I grinned. 

"You're such a girl, Cody. But it's cute," Randy said. "I'll watch The Notebook with you." 

"Yay!" I exclaimed, jumping into Randy's arms. "Babe, you might have to get some ice cream, though. I heard this one's emotional." 

I could read Randy's mind when I mentioned ice cream. He wouldn't eat it, but he'd rather eat it off of me. 

"Sure," Randy smirked, and went into the fridge to grab a tub of ice cream. 

Randy emerged from the kitchen with two spoons and cookie dough ice cream, my favorite. 


	3. Meet the Crew

**Here's the third chapter, guys. Hope you all like it! No smut for this chapter though haha. :P**

Randy's phone started ringing and he went into his room. 

I decided to watch the previews to pass the time. One preview showed the movie Ted, and I started laughing because it reminded me of my old friend, Ted DiBiase. 

I looked away from the TV screen to find Randy coming over to me. 

"Looks like we're gonna have some friends over tonight. I'll order some pizzas. Sorry, Codes," Randy said, apologetically. 

"It's okay. We can watch the movie another night," I kissed his lips softly. 

He dialed the pizza place's number and disappeared into another room. 

The doorbell rang. I walked over to the door, opened it, and found my childhood friend, Ted, and a man that I did not recognize. 

"Hey, Teddy!" I said, giving him a big hug. "I haven't seen you in forever! How's life?" 

"It's good. I've got a job, a house, but no lover," Ted pouted. 

I looked over to the man that I did not know. 

"The name's John. John Cena," he said, flashing a dimpled grin. 

"Cody Rhodes," I replied, shaking his hand. 

"Yeah, until I find a girl, I've got Johnny," Ted laughed. 

"Come on in. Randy's ordering pizzas," I said, motioning for them to step inside the house. 

Just then, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind me.

"Already done," Randy said, kissing my cheek. 

"Oh, you and Randy dating?" Ted asked. 

We looked at each other and Randy replied. "Yes we are." 

"That's so sweet! I'm happy for you guys," Ted smiled. 

"Thanks. I love him so much," Randy said, and then he kissed my lips. 

"Love you too," I replied after we broke the kiss. 

There was a series of knocks on the door until Randy opened it.  
In the doorway stood a man, arms all tattooed, and piercings on his lips. 

"Philly!" Randy exclaimed, hugging the smaller man. 

Another man stepped into the doorway, almost horrifying. 

"Hey, Mark," Randy addressed the scary looking man. 

They stepped into the house, and the three got lost in conversation. Randy motioned for me to come over to him. I was a bit frightened of Mark, but I went over anyways. 

"This is my baby, Cody," Randy smirked at me, and then he kissed my cheek. "Cody, that's Phil, and that's Mark." 

"Hi Phil and Mark," I said. 

"Hi, Cody," Phil said. 

"Pleasure to meet you," Mark said. 

I heard shouting and then two men stood in the doorway. 

One had long, black hair. One of his arms was covered in tattoos, and his arms were impressively huge. The other had long hair, but shorter than the other guy. One half of his hair was bleach blonde, the other side black. He didn't have any tattoos, and he wasn't as muscular as the other guy. They held beers in their hands. Clearly, they were drunk. 

"Hey Roman," Randy said to the bigger man. "Hey Seth," he said to the smaller one.  
He invited them in. Seth stumbled on his way in, but Roman was quick and grabbed hold of his arm before he would fall over. 

Randy took a seat on the recliner, while Roman and Seth took one of the love seats. Ted and John took the other love seat. Phil and Mark took the last love seat. I realized that I had nowhere to sit now. 

Randy smirked at me and patted his lap. "Come on over, baby boy." 

I blushed and took a seat in his lap. He kissed the back of my neck. 

"I'm hella bored," John spoke. 

"We should play a game," I suggested. 

"Spin the bottle?" Phil asked. 

Everyone seemed to agree. We all sat on the floor in a circle. The order was Mark, Seth, Ted, Randy, John, Phil, Roman, and me. 

Mark spun it first. It landed on Phil. Mark licked his lips at the younger man and walked over to him. He grabbed his face and attacked the man's lips. 

"Ok, while they're busy eating each others' faces off, let's continue," Randy said. 

Seth spun the bottle. It took a while before it landed straight on Roman. Seth took a sip of his beer before getting up and walking to Roman. Ronan's strong arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist as they shared an intimate kiss. Seth's hands got lost in Roman's long hair, the two still going at it. 

"Oh wow okay let's continue," Randy spoke. 

It was now Ted's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on John, and Ted's face turned red.  
John was the one who went to Ted, and he pulled him in for a gentle kiss.  
It wasn't long until I realized that everyone was too busy kissing each other, which left Randy and I. No action. 

Randy gave me a sinister face and crept over to me. He climbed on top of me, pinning my hands up above my head. His tongue circled around his lips, and then he kissed me. 

"Ra-an-dy," I moaned. 

He thrusted his hips forward, and I suppressed another moan. We were ready, not wanting to wait any longer. Randy got off of me, helped me off of the floor, and picked me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. 

Randy started heading towards the bedroom, but we came to a halt. 

"And just where in God's name do you think you two are going?" Phil asked. 

"We're going to make love," Randy said. 

"No you're not," Phil replied, pulling me off of Randy. 

Damn. Way to ruin the moment. 

"Puppy!" Roman shouted, running towards me. 

He started petting my hair and I was very weirded out at this point. 

"It's ok, puppy. You'll get your chocolate," Roman said. 

"I'm not a puppy!" I protested. 

"Yes you are, puppy Cody!" Roman said, locking his arms around my head. 

"Help me!" I shouted. 

Roman was very drunk. 

"I have an idea," Roman slurred. 

"Uhh, I'm kinda worried," I said. 

"Don't be, puppy. I was thinking we could try out for WWE," Roman smiled. 

"Are you out of your mind? There's a very small chance that we could be professional wrestlers," Ted stated. 

"Come on, we can try. I have the address here, and the tryouts are in an hour. It's 15 minutes away from your house, Randy," Roman said. 

"Roman, you're clearly drunk. Do you even know what you're talking about?" Phil asked. 

"When I'm drunk, I come up with some pretty good ideas," Roman replied. 

"He actually does. There was this one time where Roman and I were drunk and he uhh, well, we had sex," Seth said. "And that was a pretty good idea you had, Rommy." 

"I know, I know," Roman said. "Anyways, who's in?" 

"You've got to be out of your fucking mind," Ted said. 

"We don't need your negativity, Ted. This is our shot at being somebodies," Roman stated. "Now, who's in?" 

"I'm in," I said. 

"If Cody's in, then I'm in," Randy replied, kissing my cheek. 

"Uhh, what the hell? Why not?" Phil said. 

"If it's what you wanna do, then I'll do this with you," Seth gushed to Roman. 

"Sure," Mark said. 

"I think I'm in," John said. 

That only left Ted. John looked at him, puppy face and all. Speaking of puppies, why does Roman think I'm one? 

There was complete and utter silence as we awaited Ted's response. 

"Fine," Ted spoke. 

"Okay, we gotta make driving arrangements here," Roman said. 

"I got a four seater," Randy said. "So obviously Cody's gonna ride with me. Uhh how about Johnny and Teddy ride with us?" 

"Sounds good to me," John said, wrapping an arm around Ted. 

"I got a truck," Mark said. "I'll take Phil, Roman, and Seth." 

"Okay, let's hit the road, boys," Roman exclaimed. 


	4. Tryouts!

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while since I updated, but here's a new chapter for all of you! c: Enjoy!**

(At the arena for tryouts) 

Randy was first in line, as confident as ever. I stood behind him, and Ted was behind me. I overheard him talking to John. 

"Johnny, I don't think I'll make it," Ted said. 

I heard what sounded like a kiss, and then Ted said, "Thanks." 

I turned around. "Awe, look at you two," I said. 

Ted was blushing madly and John had his arms around him. 

A female dressed in an elegant dress came up to all of us. "Okay, I need last names that start with A-F in the room all the way to the left, G-O in the middle room, and P-Z in the right side room," she announced. 

We all had to go our separate ways now. I couldn't be with Randy. "Bye, baby. Good luck," he kissed me. 

"Same to you," I said. 

I saw Phil, Mark, Ted, and John go into the left room. Roman and Seth went into the right room, and Randy went in the middle room. I had to go into the room that Roman and Seth went in, and I was sad that I was separated by my lover. 

"You guys ok?" I asked. 

"More ready than I've ever been in my life," Seth replied. 

"Hey, that's what you said right before we had sex," Roman pouted. 

"I'm sorry, Rommy," Seth said, kissing him. 

"I have a way you can make up for it," Roman wiggled his eyebrows. 

I felt all lonely without Randy by my side. Damn, I was already missing him. A lot.  
"Rollins," a man spoke. 

"Good luck, baby," Roman said, and kissed him. "You got this." He squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

"Thanks, baby. Good luck to you too," Seth said, and in an instant, he was gone. 

Time was ticking away. "Damn, I'm kinda nervous. I know Randy is going to make it, but

I don't know about me," I said. 

"Hey, you'll do fine... Puppy!" Roman exclaimed, petting my hair again. "Do you want some chocolate?" 

"Maybe after this, so I don't end up puking at the tryouts," I responded. 

"Ok, you've been a good puppy," Roman said. 

I just laughed in response. 

A few minutes passed, then the man said, "Reigns." 

"Good luck," I told him. 

"Thanks, puppy!" He exclaimed, yet again, and hugged me. 

The man gave Roman a weird look, and then Roman disappeared behind the curtain.  
I was next, and pretty nervous. I ran a hand through my hair. I pulled out my phone and started playing Candy Crush. 

"Out of my way!" A man shouted and it sounded an awful lot like Randy. It couldn't be.  
I was startled after a very familiar pair of arms wrapped around my waist. "I just got done and I wanted to make sure my baby is okay," Randy said. I felt about 10,000 times better. Randy went through all of that trouble to make sure I was okay. 

"Thanks, baby," I said, and he pulled me in for a sweet kiss. 

"So, what have you been up to without me?" Randy asked, interlocking our fingers. 

"Well, Roman and Seth kept me company, but they had to leave for their audition. So, I was just playing Candy Crush until you surprised me," I replied. 

"Heh, candy," Randy smirked. 

"Yeah, what about candy?" I asked. 

"That's our couple name. Like Brangelina. We're Candy," Randy laughed. 

"That's so cute," I gushed, and my boyfriend held me in his arms. 

He kissed me again, but then we were interrupted. 

"Rhodes," the man spoke. 

My heartbeat sped up. "Can I bring him with me?" I asked. 

"Yeah, he can observe," the man replied. 

I felt a bit better, knowing that I had Randy's confidence. We walked behind the curtain, hand in hand, and I was ready for whatever challenge that would face me. 

(After the tryouts in the waiting room) 

"Baby, you were amazing. The judges loved you," Randy said, kissing my forehead. He then took my hand in his. "You're gonna make it. I know it." 

"Thanks and I'm positive that you're going to make it too," I smiled. 

"Puppy!" Roman shouted. "They posted the list, puppy! Come on, come on!"

**Hahaha cliffy! :P Review and I'll update… 5 more reviews? Pwease? c: **


	5. Let's Get Smutty :P

**Hey guys! There's a little smut in this chapter. :3 Hope y'all like it. Don't forget to review! And expect more oneshots with couples I've never written about before. c:**

We followed Roman and began looking at the list. I looked under "R", and my name was on the list. My name was on the damn list. 

I found Randy's name, as well as Roman and Seth's. I searched for Ted, John, Phil, and Mark's names, and surprisingly, all of their names were up there. 

"We all made it," Randy said. 

"Yay! I'm so proud of you, puppy!" Roman exclaimed, ruffling my hair. 

Randy's arms wrapped around my waist. "We did it." I gave him the biggest smile I've ever gave to anyone before. 

His hands cupped my cheeks and he kissed me softly. 

"I know how we're gonna celebrate," I whispered. 

Randy licked his lips. 

"It's going to be a surprise," I smirked. 

He had no idea what was coming for him. 

(Randy's house) 

I was in the bathroom changing into a cowgirl outfit. 

"What are you doing in there, Codes?" Randy asked from the bedroom. 

"Nothing, just staying true to my southern roots," I laughed.  
I was dressed in a cowboy hat, a plaid button down shirt tied up to reveal my stomach, a short, black skirt, and cowboy boots. I opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. Randy was on the bed, only in his boxers. His eyes went wide. 

"Cody... You look so fucking sexy, baby," Randy said. "Come here." 

I got onto the bed and climbed on top of him. "I'm gonna ride you tonight," I said. I grinded onto his dick. 

"Cody. I need to touch you," Randy begged. 

"Do what you want with my body," I smirked. (A/N: Pun slightly intended bc it's a song). 

The hat got tossed away, and then he started working on my shirt. He ripped it off of me, and then his hands traveled down to my thighs. He shoved the skirt down and my cock sprung against my stomach. 

"Keep the boots on, sexy," Randy purred. 

He took my length and sucked on it. I couldn't think straight with his mouth on my dick.  
My phone started ringing. "Answer it," Randy commanded, and then his lips returned to where they had been. 

It was the WWE owner, Vince McMahon. I picked up. "Hello?" 

"Hi, Cody. I just wanted to remind you that you'll have to be at the arena by 6:30 tomorrow morning," Vince said. 

Randy's tongue flicked my slit, and I tried not to moan. 

"Uhh, I'll be there," I managed to say. 

Randy's hand was now cupping my length. 

"Good. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow," he replied. 

"Y-you too," I stuttered as Randy's hands were stroking me. I hung up the phone and took hold of Randy's hand. "You nearly embarrassed me, and now you're gonna pay," I stated.  
I shoved his boxers down. "Get on your knees," I commanded. "Do you want me inside of you?" 

"Yes, you dirty, little whore. I need all of you in me," Randy begged.

"Your wish is granted," I replied, and then the night was spent in pure bliss.

(The morning after) 

I woke up, but Randy was still sleeping. I swung my leg over his waist. "Baby, I hate to do this, but you gotta wake up." He looked so peaceful and beautiful in his sleep. I gave him a kiss, and then his eyes fluttered open. 

"Good morning, baby," Randy said, his lips returning to mine. 

His lips moved perfectly with mine. He bit my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance. 

"So, how was last night?" I asked, breaking the kiss. 

"Cody, you looked so hot and I had an amazing night. It was the best way imaginable of celebrating something," Randy replied, kissing me again. 

We were sitting up on the bed, and I threw my legs carelessly around his waist, sitting on him, and his arms grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. 

"I love you so much, Cody. I'm so lucky to have you," Randy said. 

"Awe, Randy. I'm lucky that I found someone that I want to be with forever," I gushed.  
I grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.


	6. Seeking Comfort

"But sometimes I think I'm not good enough for you," I admitted. 

"Cody, why would you ever think that? You're so fucking perfect and you're more than good enough for me. Baby, I wouldn't trade you for anything in this whole world," Randy said. 

"You mean that?" I asked. 

"Yes, Codes. I've loved you from the start. I meant every word that I've said," Randy replied. "I'll love you even after this life. You'll always be a part of me." 

I was tearing up by now. I haven't felt this loved in forever. I began to cry. 

"Don't cry, beautiful. It's alright. You'll be okay," Randy said, wiping away my tears. He looked into my eyes. "I love you." 

"I love you, too. So much," I replied. 

He captured our lips in a slow moving kiss. He kissed me with such passion, such grace. His hands were massaging my back, and then he broke the kiss. 

"Let's get ready, beautiful," Randy told me. 

I got off of him, and he stood up. "Shower?" He asked, extending his hand towards me. 

"Of course," I smiled, taking his hand. 

We stripped down, and got into the shower. I turned on the water, and started washing my hair. Randy was washing himself, and then he turned to face me. He placed his arms on my waist, and then he squeezed my ass. 

"I can't help it. I love your butt," Randy smirked. 

"No, you just love being in it," I replied. 

"Damn right I do, but you have a cute butt," Randy laughed. 

I blushed, and started to wash myself. 

He playfully smacked my butt. He started thrusting his hips onto mine. 

"Randy, we're gonna be late," I moaned. 

I didn't want him to stop, but unfortunately, we had to. 

(At the arena) 

I held Randy's hand tightly as we were sitting in the conference room. Roman, Seth, John, Ted, Phil, and Mark were with us in the room, too. 

Vince was at the front of the room. "Okay, so here's the plan. Mark, you're going to be The Undertaker, and you'll be a horrifying character. Phil, you're going to be nicknamed The Best in the World and your rival will be Mark. Roman and Seth, you'll be teaming up with Dean Ambrose, and you guys will be known as The Shield. John, you're going to resemble a good guy, a hero. And you three. Randy, Cody, and Ted. You'll form a group called The Legacy," Vince announced. "And with that, welcome to the WWE." 

I turned to Randy and he kissed me quickly, his hand still locked with mine. 

"The matches for tonight will be... The Legacy vs The Shield and... Phil and John vs Mark. Good luck," Vince finished and left the room. 

"Puppy! Good luck tonight," Roman said. 

"Roman, we're opponents," I reminded him. 

"Oh.. But good luck!" Roman smiled. "Sethie, we have to find that Dean guy. He's on our team." 

"Ok, let's go look for him," Seth said as the two of them left. 

"I'm gonna grab something to eat," John said. 

"I'll come with," Ted replied and they left. 

"I think I'm gonna go work out," Randy spoke. "You coming?" 

"Yes," I replied, and we walked hand in hand to the workout room. 

"I need you to spot me when I'm doing push ups," Randy said as we entered the room. 

"Okay," I replied. 

The room was empty. 

"Lay down," Randy said. 

I lay on my back, and Randy climbed over me. He placed his hands on either side of my head and he leaned down for his first push up, kissing me. I smiled. And every time he bent down, he'd kiss me. He ended up stopping, and he fell on top of me. "I'm so tired now," Randy breathed. 

He pecked my lips, and then he lay on top of me. "Ow, you're crushing me, babe," I said, and I winced. 

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, flipping us over so I was on top. He played with my hair. He kissed my forehead. "You okay now?" 

"Yes, baby," I replied. "You need some rest." 

"I know. We have a room here. Well, you, me, and Ted," Randy said. 

"Okay. We should get some sleep before the big match," I said. 

"Good idea," Randy smiled. 


	7. I Love You

(At the room) 

Randy fell on top of the bed. I got on top of him and buried my face in his shoulder. He ran his hands along my back soothingly, and we fell asleep in each others' arms. 

(An hour later) 

"Wake up, little fuckers! We gotta be backstage in 10 minutes," Ted shouted. 

I laughed at him and kissed Randy. He woke up and then we walked into the bathroom.

We realized that we had proper attire to wear. Randy had a pair of spandex that said "Orton" on the butt, and he had black combat boots and knee caps. 

I had a black jacket, teal spandex, and black boots. 

Ted was in his attire, and he had red spandex and black boots. 

I changed into my attire, and then I watched Randy change. He is so beautiful.  
Randy was dressed now and he took a look at me. "Your ass is so cute," he smirked. 

"I know," I winked. 

He grabbed fistfuls of my ass and he moved to the front. He gripped my thighs and was about to slip his fingers inside when... 

*Knock knock* 

"Hey! We don't have all day here! You've got three minutes!" Ted shouted. 

"Ugh," I groaned. 

"You'll get more of this later," Randy winked, and then he slapped my ass. 

I headed for the bathroom door, and then Randy got behind me, grinding against my butt. 

"Stop it with the damn teasing," I pleaded. 

I turned to face him and he kissed me. 

"No can do, sweetheart," Randy smirked. 

I opened the door to find Ted making out with John on his bed. 

I went over to them. "LET'S GO!" I shouted in their ears. 

They were startled and got off of each other. 

"Ready?" Randy asked. 

I nodded, and he took my hand in his. 

(Backstage) 

I was backstage with Randy, Ted, Roman, and Seth. We were watching John and Phil against Mark. 

Roman and Seth were too occupied with each other, and Ted's eyes were fixated on the TV, watching John intently. 

Randy's hand came to rest on my thigh. 

"You okay, love?" Randy asked, absentmindedly running his hand along my thigh. 

"R-Randy," I said. 

"Yes, baby?" Randy asked. 

"Stop," I replied. 

"You really want me to stop? Because I think you're enjoying it," Randy smirked. 

"Randy, there's people around," I said. 

"Yeah? I don't care," Randy shot back. 

I took his hand off of my thigh. "Maybe you should learn how to behave in public," I replied. 

"Shut up," Randy fired. "Why should I listen to you, slut?" 

I was hurt by his words. Sure, he's called me a slut before, but now it's different since he's not in me. 

Randy was cursing under his breath as he left the room. 

I ran after him, and he was heading outside. "Where are you going?" I asked. 

"Gonna take a smoke," he replied. "And stay the hell away from everybody for a little while." 

I buried my face in my hands. A few tears fell. "I fucked up," I whispered to myself. 

I tried to hold back the tears, to fight them from falling, but I failed and let the tears slip out of my eyes. We've never gotten into a fight before and he's never even mad at me.  
"Fuck you, Randy," I shouted at him, and went back into the building.  
I went back into the room where we were before, my face tear stained. 

"Puppy, what's wrong?" Roman asked. 

"Randy hates me," I cried. 

"No, shh puppy. Randy would never hate you. He loves you too much," Roman said. "Fights in relationships are what makes them stronger." 

"Thanks, Rommy," I replied. 

"Anytime, puppy," he laughed and hugged me. 

(Locker room) 

I saw Randy bent over a bench, lathering his body with oil. I took in the sight of his beauty, but then I remembered how cruel he was earlier.  
I walked over to him, just to see how he would react. 

"Come here," Randy ordered. 

He hugged me and played with my hair. I dug my face in his shoulder, letting out all of my sobs. 

"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier," Randy said. 

I cried harder, and Randy rubbed my back. 

"I'm really sorry, baby. Want me to make it up to you later?" Randy asked. 

"Sure," I replied. 

He pulled out of the embrace and wiped the tears from my face. He left short kisses on my neck. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he said between kisses, and then he pecked my lips. "I'm so fucking sorry. I'm such an idiot." 

"It's okay, baby. Part of it was my fault, too," I replied. 

"No, sweetheart, you're fine," Randy said, pecking my lips again.  
I smiled at him. 

"Want some oil on ya?" Randy asked. 

I nodded. 

Randy coated my back with oil and then my chest. 

He worked on my legs next, making sure he covered every inch of them in oil. He squeezed my butt, and I laughed. 

"I'm telling you, you've got the cutest ass I've ever seen," he smirked. 

I blushed. 

"You're so beautiful, baby boy," he said. "I love you, Codes." 

"Love you more," I teased. 

"Just know that I love you most," he said. 

My heart raced at his words, and at that moment, he pulled me in for a kiss. I was happy that I got to experience the feeling of his lips against my own again. 

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," Ted spoke, interrupting our sweet moment.  
Randy still held me. 

"The Shield are currently making their entrance, so we gotta hurry," Ted said.  
He was quick to put the oil on his body as well. 

We followed him out of the locker room, and went behind where we would enter the arena. 

The Shield's music ended, and ours started. All three of us walked into the arena, Randy in the middle of us, slightly closer to me than he was to Ted. It was show time.


	8. Happy (:

"I can't believe we lost our first match," I sighed in defeat. "It was all my fault." 

"Baby, don't say that. I know you worked your cute ass off in that match," Randy said. 

We pulled up in the driveway of Randy's home, got out of the car, and stepped on the porch. 

"Close your eyes," Randy instructed. 

I closed my eyes. He took my hand and I heard the sound of the door opening. 

"You can open your eyes now," Randy said. 

I quickly opened my eyes and took in the sight. The living room was dark, and candles were lit. I looked at the TV screen, and it showed the menu page for The Notebook.

When Randy said he'd make it up to me, he really did mean it. 

I was smiling on the inside and outside. "Randy, you didn't have to." 

"I wanted to," Randy replied, laying down on the couch. "I wanna cuddle with you, Coddles." 

I smiled. I loved cuddling with Randy. I lay down next to him, my back facing him as he wrapped his arms around me. 

"I know you wanted to watch this, so I'm making it up to you," Randy said. 

I turned to face him, but just my luck, I fell off the couch, taking Randy down with me. 

"Awe, are you okay, baby?" Randy asked, pulling me up from the floor. 

"Yeah, no worries," I replied. 

"Let's just watch the movie in our bedroom so you don't fall," Randy said, lovingly. 

He took the movie out and grabbed my hand, going to the bedroom. He put the movie in and we settled into bed. 

I lay down next to Randy, resting my head on his chest, and slung my arm over it. He held my hand of my arm that was draped across his chest, and used his other hand to play the movie. 

Once he had completed that task, he threw his free arm on my back, pulling me closer to him, cuddling with him. 

"Thank you so much for this, baby," I said. 

"Anything to make you happy," Randy replied. 

He turned his head towards me and kissed me. 

"I love you," I said. 

"I love you too, baby," Randy said, and kissed my forehead. "One sec," Randy said, pausing the movie and getting up to go to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later, he was out of the bathroom. 

"I know I've acted like a dick lately, and I'm sorry. I love you so much and I don't ever want to lose you. You mean the world to me, baby boy. And I just love you a lot," he paused. "Fuck... I-I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

He was now on one knee, and had a tiny black box in his hand. He opened it, revealing the black diamond wedding ring in it. 

"Cody Garrett Runnels, would you do me the honor of being my husband?" Randy asked. 

By now, I was crying happily. "Yes!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him. 

He hugged me, but then pulled away. He slipped the ring on my finger. 

"It fits perfectly on you, Codes," Randy said. 

I was beyond happy and kissed my fiancé. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring my mouth. We pulled away for much needed air. 

He took my left hand in his, admiring the ring on my finger. He traced the ring, and then he kissed it. 

He intertwined his fingers in mine, and squeezed my hand. "Forever," he said. 

"Forever."

**The End (:**


End file.
